


No patience to spare

by The_best_momfriend



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, I may be forgetting something..., M/M, Organism Denial, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Spanking, he uses a ring so yea I guess, oh well, sex toys?, sorry if it's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_best_momfriend/pseuds/The_best_momfriend
Summary: Pikes pushing Vinces buttons and things get Frisky real fast





	No patience to spare

Vince had just about had it with his fiancés behavior, between the pissy attitude and the stubbornness, he was done.   
"Pike!" He demanded. 

The blond looked at him seeing the 'get your ass over here' look and tried to be innocent. 

"What?" He asked as Vince patted his lap, "Get over here now" he ordered. Pike could feel the heat traveling to his groin already; he loved it when Vince did this. 

He bit his lip walked over to him slowly. 

"Bend over" Vince commanded.

Pike did as he was told and bent over his fiancé's knee, feeling a hand placed on his ass, tracing his back pocket. 

"How many do you think you should get?" The brunette asked.

Pike tried to think of a number that would appease Vince, "Seven..?" He asked. 

"How about ten, count them aloud, and what's the safe word?" 

"Cinnamon" 

"Good" 

Suddenly there was a harsh slap to pikes ass and he winced softly "one" and then another, "two". It wasn't till the 6th strike pikes voice wavered and tears slipped off his cheeks, but Vince paused, giving him a minute to stop if he needed to; but he didn't and so the hits continued. 

"S-seven..?"   
"Is that a question or an answer?"   
"Seven" he announced, trying to be more confident. 

Finally they got to ten, much to pikes relief; despite the growing tightness in his pants. Nonetheless, Vince gently rubbed the area noting on how good pike was. The brunette smiled and rubbed his knee against pikes groin. 

"Look at you, turned on by that you little slut" 

Pike groaned softly trying to rub against Vince's knee but was stopped. 

"I don't think so slut, get up" 

Pike pushed himself off of Vince's knee and stood in front of him, getting on his knees when was told to. 

"You know what to do" 

The brunette stared at the blonde, relaxing back in his chair; placing his head on his hand, almost looking bored. Pike smiled and unbuckled Vince pants surprised to find he wasn't wearing any boxers. 

"Really baby?" He asked smiling up at Vince.  
"Well someone didn't do wash last night so I didn't have any clean, now hurry up before I face fuck you, you little whore"

Pike waisted no time, taking all of Vince's member into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat, slowly starting to bob his head.   
Vince ran his fingers through pikes hair, gripping his hair to leading him.   
"Such a good boy" he groaned, throwing his head back, starting to buckle his hips. It didn't take long for Vince to orgasm, pike hummed, swallowing every last drop.  
"You've been so good, I think just maybe you deserve a treat baby" 

Pike smiled as Vince lifted him, kissing his lips and neck and all the spots that drove the blonde crazy. 

Once in the bedroom Vince began undressing pike, kissing and biting every inch of skin possible; pike was so hard it was starting to hurt. 

"Please Vince" he whined. 

"Stop squirming" he hissed, grabbing rope and tying pikes arms to the bed so he couldn't touch himself. Not like he could get off without Vince's help anyway, but then pike notices the bastard pulled out a cock ring. 

"Wait!" Pike yelled frustratedly, "I thought you said I was good!"   
Vince looked at him almost surprised. 

"Maybe I should just leave you like this, maybe put on the ring and a vibrator and just go out for a bit since you're being so rude" 

Pikes eyes widened, he knew Vince wasn't bluffing; he had done that once, leaving pike tied up with the vibrator on high and when Vince got home pike was a reck, begging and sobbing for Vince to get him off. 

"No!! No! I'll be good, I promise! Please don't" the blonde pleaded. 

Vince nodded, slipping the cock ring around pike as he whined; "alright, but only because I'm feeling nice, but you're going to have to make it up to me". His lips curled as he looked at pike, "If you be a good slut for me and beg maybe I'll take it off" 

Pike whimpered, arching his back off the bed; "please daddy, please, I need you so badly". 

Vince hummed softly, "nice touch with daddy, but not good enough" 

He let out a long whine, "please daddy I want you to fuck me, I want you to make me scream"

Vince smiled, "a little more baby" he cooed. 

Pike was rolling his hips now, trying to get any kind of friction. 

"Daddy please, I wanna be a good boy and cum for you. Please fuck me, I need it, I want you to fuck me so hard and fast that I can't stand tomorrow! Please" he practically sobbed. 

Vince, content with pikes pleas began to stroke him, causing the blonde to cry out and buckle his hips into Vince's hand. 

"Look at you" he said; his lips curling into a smirk, "such a needy bitch" he laughed. 

Pike struggled against his restraints, "please fuck me Vince!" He cried; squirming when the brunette stopped touching him. 

Vince untied one of pikes arms and flipped him over, tying the other arm again so pike was in his knees with his face in the pillow. 

Vince grabbed a small bottle of lube, using just the slightest amount on pike before himself. 

Vince smirked continuing to tease pike, sliding a hard cock against his hole till he was sobbing for relief. 

Without warning Vince thrusted into pike harshly, a cry erupting from the blonde as his fiancé pounded against his prostate again and again. 

"V-Vince please!!" He begged, his body trembling from the over stimulation, "p-please, f-fuuuck, let m-me cum" 

The brunette smirked, gripping the blondes hips so tightly they would be bruised in the morning; "a little l-longer b-babe" he gasped bringing pikes hips back harder to meet his thrust. 

Pike was sure he couldn't last any longer, everything was becoming so intense but it felt amazing; he wouldn't doubt there was a puddle of his pre-cum on the sheets by now. He groaned feeling Vince finish, pulling out and letting it run down his leg. 

"You've been such a good boy pike" he cooed, finally slipping off the cock ring; "cum for my baby" 

Which out being touch in the slightest pike came, the force causing him to collapse on the bed. 

He would so make Vince mad again if it meant being fucked like that again.


End file.
